The tiltable table has a top plate which can be tilted at a desired variable angle and fixed at a predetermined tilt angle for supporting a projector or like heavy article placed on the top plate. It is required that the tiltable table have strength sufficient to support the heavy article at the desired tilt angle. However, it has been difficult to provide mechanisms having such functions within a narrow space on the rear side of the top plate.